degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Yick Yu
Yick Yu was a student who attended Degrassi Junior High School from September 1987 to June 1989 and later on Degrassi High School from September 1989 to June 1991. Yick was a poor Vietnamese boy who came with his family to live in Canada after his family escaped after the Vietnam War. He wasn't a very happy and confident person at first, but gradually he made good friends and gained more confidence in himself. He was portrayed by Siluck Saysanasy. Degrassi Junior High (Season 1-3) Yick has been a student at Degrassi from his grade 7 year to his grade 10 year. He was best friends with Arthur Kobalewsky. He believed that Mr. Raditch was prejudiced to him, but he soon found out that he had no problem with him. He had a problem with Arthur being rich when they were in their grade 8 year. He wanted to go out with Melanie Brodie, but she wanted to go out with Archie Simpson instead. Their friendship ended when Yick discovered Melanie had lied to him and gone to the 'boy' movie instead of the 'girl' move. Degrassi High (Season 4-5) In high school, he begun to occasionally skip classes and he started smoking cigarettes and hanging out a lot with Luke Matthews, and was getting more involved into playing school sports. His friendship with Arthur at first was becoming somewhat distant and and divided, and he started hanging out a lot more with people he knew on the sports teams such as Alex Yankou. He eventually became acquainted with Arthur again in the episode All in a Good Cause when he and Arthur decided to go through with a daring bet to be dared to go and to cover Mr. Raditch's house with toilet paper to raise money from other students to win the class UNICEF contest, though they were both caught by Mr. Raditch to clean it up the next day. He and Arthur became best friends again in The All Nighter when they had decided to play a poker game at Luke Matthews' house all night long with Joey Jeremiah, Arthur and Luke. That night during their game Yick revealed that he had a slight attraction for Maya Goldberg and thought that she was pretty and had very nice eyes. He was completely unaware that at Diana Economopoulos' overnight birthday sleepover party that Maya was also revealing that she had some feeling for him too, both of them never knew or found out how they felt about each other. Tessa Campanelli dumped Alex Yankou to go out with him as well. They stayed together when Degrassi was shut down, but broke up during the summer before their grade 11 year. Degrassi: The Next Generation Yick returned to Degrassi in 2001, to be a part of the reunion of all Degrassi students, when the school reopened. Yick also made a brief return (about half a second) in the season 2 opener in When Doves Cry (1) he is seen at Spike's birthday party cooking and shaking hands with Joey, an old friend. Influences on Next Generation *Spinner Mason went to Degrassi from 2001-2007 was jealous of his best friend Jimmy Brooks because of his wealth, just like Yick was jealous when Arthur Kobalewscuy became suddenly rich. *Derek Haig, went to Degrassi 2005 - 2009, was picked on by Mr. Perino just like Yick was picked on by Mr. Raditch. *The friendship between Yick and Arthur was similar to that of J.T. Yorke and Toby Isaacs. Trivia *Lucy and Yick were the first international students to attend Degrassi. *He is seen in a movie poster for "Elimination Round 3" in the season 3 episode "Dont' Dream It's Over", but is credited on the poster as Siluck Saysanasy (the actor's name). *He is one of several students who were born outside of Toronto. **He is from Vietnam. **Lucy Fernandez is from New York, NY. **Mike Dallas is from Guelph, ON. **Jenna Middleton was born in Calgary, AB. **Fiona and Declan Coyne were born in Tokyo, Japan to American expatriates. **Campbell Saunders is from Kapuskasing, ON. **Becky and Luke Baker are from somewhere in Florida. **Derek Wheeler was most likely born near Port Hope, ON. **Patrick is from Dublin, Ireland. **Hazel Aden was born in Mogadishu, Somalia. **Manny Santos was born in Manila, the Philippines. **Rasha Zuabi and Saad and Abra Al'Maliki are from Syria. * He is the first main character that is a refugee. The other four are Hazel Aden, Rasha Zuabi, Saad Al'Maliki, and Abra Al'Maliki. *In Dog Days, he mentioned that he got detention regularly. *In a deleted scene from Mother and Child Reunion (2), Yick mentioned that he and Arthur were still friends and had set up a web design company together. *In The All Nighter, Yick mentioned that she had a crush on Maya Goldberg. He did not realize that Maya felt the same way about him. *In School's Out!, he attended Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992. *In Three's a Crowd, Tessa described him as "wild and unpredictable." *Yick shares similarities with future character J.T. Yorke. Relationships *Tessa Campanelli **Start Up: One Last Dance (DH 213) **Break Up: Before School's Out! (TV Movie) ***Reason: Unexplained Interaction Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:DH Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Season 2 Category:DJH Teens Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Alumni Category:Athlete Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1